hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Boosts/@comment-165.227.81.156-20180205081334
It would be helpful if this entry showed if the Investigation Boosts only come as rewards for completing the given investigations, whereas some of the Collection Boosts items may be gained during play, but can also be purchased from the store. noticed when looking through this list that some of these items appear in the Store and some do not. More careful scrutiny during the composition of this comment, suggests that the ones which I do not see in the Store are ones which are granted as a result of artefact collections which I have not (yet) completed. Perhaps this means that the items will only appear in the Store once the player has completed the "source" artefact assembly. Could someone else please confirm/contradict this? It would also be useful if the purchase price were shown (eg The Amulet of Searching can be purchased for 5 rubies), assuming that it stays the same. Some tools for sale from the store can be bought in different multiples at different prices, but the boosts (when purchased) can be bought only in ones (though you can buy, and keep in your inventory, as many as you wish/can afford at the same time). Purchasing the "booster" does not (AFAIK) "trigger" that boost. Thus you can buy an Amulet of Searching - or 3 - and keep them in your inventory. You can then activate them when you need them. Someitmes you can buy them for immediate use. Again, using the Amulet of Searching as an example: Before you enter a location you will see pictures of the Amulet of Searching and the Experience Amulet shown to the right of the picture of the Location. If If you have at least one Amulet of Searching in your inventory, then the bar underneath the picture will say "Use" and clicking on it will mean that the Amulet of Searching is activated for that one visit to that one location - providing you get all the objects identified. If you do not have an Amulet of Searching in your inventory, then you can click on the bar, where the word "Use" will be followed by the price in rubies (5 in the case of the Amulet of Searching) and then your rubies will go down by 5 and you will have the immediate benefit of the Amulet for that one visit to that one location. I presume that the boosters do not "aggregate". Thus, staying with the Amulet of Searching, it Increases the chance of finding prize items when completing a single location or a mini-game by 50%. AFAIK, if you try to activate 2 of them, it does not up the chances to 100%. the game allow you to try to do this?? However, you can use two dissimilar items at the same time, thus you can use an Amulet of Searching to improve the chances of finding prize items and use the Amulet of Experience on the same visit to increase the experience points gained for that visit by 100%. So, playing tip to optimize use of time-limited booster. Suppose you have the Unicorn Card. This increases the chance of finding prize items from monsters by 30%. It lasts 90 minutes. If you get or buy this card don't use it immediately. Instead build up as many monster-fighting weapons as you can. For example, you need 3 Sun Blades to have conquer one Ice Golem and 3 Traps to banish one Ghost. However, if you save up 9 Traps (for example) then the game will usually oblige you by giving you a supply of Ghosts. You can then dispose of 3 of them in one go, taking advantage of your Unicorn Card, which ups the likelihood of your getting prime items with all 3 Ghosts. You can add on other monsters as well and slay them all within your 90 minute "window" - but only if you have a supply of the matching weapons for each one. (Note that the Unicorn Card effect applies only to monster fights.) Note also that the 90 minutes of the Unicorn Card ticks away regardless of whether you are playing or not. So if you're looking for a massive monster-slaughtering session, make sure that you have 90 minutes free - if you go away to have a coffee and a chat, you might come back to find your Unicorn Card no longer in effect. If you want to know how much time you have left on these time-limited bonuses (and there are quite a few of them), then look at the top right of your screen, where you will see little graphics to tell you how long before a given effect wears off, as well as the length of time that any special events have to run.